


northerners never forget

by BohlkeCarter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya is not a happy camper, Blame it on the coffee, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, Gendry is a Baratheon, Hatred, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I dont know what I was thinking when I wrote this, I suck at tags, It´s all about the baby making, Lady Arya, Like its late....I havnt had any coffee in four days...my life is a fucking struggle..., My beautiful ship, Please bare with me, Prince Gendry, Sexual Tension, This is a bit different then what I normally write, This is a one-shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virgin Arya, Virgin Gendry, What Was I Thinking?, and my ways of never being able to let these two go, it will not have more chapters, loads of cussing, so please dont ask about it, they are really having at it with each other in more then just a sexual way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohlkeCarter/pseuds/BohlkeCarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Baratheon has a son, Eddard Stark has a daughter. The kingdoms are still at bay after a war that happened and to bring peace these two assholes decide its a good idea to force Arya and Gendry to marry. The kids are not happy and it´s a bit of a struggle in this one-shot to actually consummate this holy marriage. Loads of arguing, hatred, angst and of course a little bit of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	northerners never forget

**Author's Note:**

> I blame 3 am!

During the years after the war between the north and south had ended a lot of things had changed. There was distrust, bargains made under the table and never in front of the eyes of the Gods themselves.

Eddard Stark knew about the sacrifices that had been made in the name of peace and he was himself willing to make another one in order to keep his people alive. With one less daughter in his home he was restless, his hands would tremor at the reach for his sword in child´s play with his now grown daughter Arya. He found great joy sword fighting with her and spending time with his youngest daughter.

Eddard knew from a very early age in Arya´s life that she was something different from her beautiful sister, Sansa, who was the spitting image of her mother, Caitlyn.

No, Arya was different and therefor she would make a great queen one day.

It took the rage, the convincing, even the bribing for Arya to even come to terms with the fact that she was to be married to Robert Baratheon´s first son, Gendry.

There was a lack of love in her words shared with her father after the engagement was settled and Eddard saw Arya´s malice in the way she moved around the bull boy.

Gendry was a bastard, which never bothered Eddard, because Gendry still had the blood of the Baratheon in his veins and those alliances would grown in the Stark family once they produced a child.

At her 15th name day Arya was to wed Gendry no matter how much she avoided both her father and mother´s gaze during the festivities. The silence ended when the bedding was to proceed, Eddard rejected the idea of his daughter being stripped and send on by his men. Instead he escorted her himself, knowing the burden that may lie before her.

Looking at his child, cupping her face he kissed her forehead, -“I wont make the maidens check your linens in the morning”

Arya pulled herself away from her father with her teary eyes as she looked up at him, he saw the resentment, but at the same time she dove into his arms, putting her arms around her father´s waistline and squeezing him hard before he opened the doors before her.

The room was well lit with candles, she saw that Gendry was standing by the open fire, his shadow was cast before her as she stepped closer, the doors behind her closed.

-“I am not fucking you” Arya said and pressed her back to the door, hoping to at least be able to run away from him if he charged. Gendry turned around and there was a small gaze of both spite and hatred mirrored towards her. She felt the cold breeze from him so much so that she got goose bumps.

-“If you think I want to lay with you, then you are a goddamn fool, have you even bled yet?”

Arya was thrown back at his behavior and she had bled a month past, that´s why the wedding was so forced, the sooner she wed after she bled the better chances of an heir.

-“Who are you to talk to me like that?” she answered back stepping closer seeing his teeth seething between his closed lips, -“By the looks of it, I am your husband and what a poor choice”

Coming up even closer to him she struck him, struck him harder then she had ever put her hands on any of her brothers. It wasn’t a playful strike; it was fueled with anger, frustration and abandonment.

-“You know, we Northerners we never forget an ill word spat at us”

Gendry shook his head, -“What will you do then, wife, strike me again? Deny me your bed, I wouldn’t lay with you even if you where the last woman on earth, child”

Arya bit her teeth together and walked away, she was proud, but like hell if she would strike him again. Any marks on his body would be a punishment given to her later by her father.

She opened the doors of the bedroom and kept walking off into the corridor to where her brother, Jon was standing, seeming to be holding guard of the premises.

-“Arya” he shouted after her as she went back to the dinner party, the life of the entire party simmered when they saw the anger of the Stark girl belt from her lungs.

She screamed, stopping and staring at her father for a moment and then she heard a loud laughter from the room. Her father was taken back from this anger, but heard Robert Baratheon´s cheerful words coming from his side, -“Looks like they are getting along better then I thought”

Arya left the room and to her own where she stayed for a week after the marriage ceremony. By law if the marriage was not consummated it could lead to an annulment of the agreement. So by the end of the week her mother dragged Arya out of the room by her wrist to a hot bath.

They scrubbed her skin raw; her hair was pinned up into her head and by the end of the bath she was left standing in the tub naked before being allowed to get out. Her mother brushed her wet hair, stroking it down to the sides by its slickness; there was no love in the brushing or any compassion in any snags that she hit along the way with the comb.

Putting the brush down on the table, Arya´s mother swallowed, -“My dear, a man is only as fickle as the woman he is with. I presumably didn’t get along very well with your father at first either, and then we grew to love each other. To respect each other´s positions”

-“This was never what I wanted, mother” Arya hissed back.

-“You want to live in a childish dream between those books of yours and play with swords? Be unmarried, a shallow maiden with no prospects? No husband to take are of you?” Her mother bend her knee next to her daughter, -“I only have you and Sansa, and she wed a long time ago, happily, why wont you try, for your father, and if not for him, then for me, my child. I bore you into this world”

Arya looked into the mirror as her mother continued to decorate her hair without a word. There was no need to discuss where she was off to next, quickly after she was dressed in a nightgown and sent to Gendry´s room.

He was less pleased to see her, but he wasn’t so venomous in his tone of voice when he let her into his bed. It was warm under the linens. The fire prickled in the room as Gendry took his shirt off, exposing his back to Arya first. She wanted to run, never come back, she could possibly make it on the run. Live a life in the woods, eat squirrels, change her name, but she´d miss the North, she´d miss her home.

-“I want to bring my horse, and I wont wear no dresses when we go live with your parents” Arya said and Gendry frowned as he turned around looking at her.

He was handsome, no doubt about it, if only he wasn’t so cruel.

-“My step mother wont ever allow that”

-“Then I´ll leave” Arya threatened making Gendry finally show his pearly whites with a small chuckle.  
-“Mi´Lady, where have you planned to run off to?”

-“Anywhere is better then here with you”

-“You don’t know me” Gendry said and worked on getting his pants off, and Arya pushed his shoulder, -“What are you doing?”

-“It is very warm in this room, I cant sleep fully clothed”

She frowned and turned her back to him, not saying anything else until she felt his hand working on getting the laces of her nightgown.

-“What are you doing?” she hissed turning over in a swift and violently motion sending him backwards to his side of the massive bed.

-“I am taking off your nightgown? Unless you want to get blood on it”  
His voice dampened at the last words and Arya´s eyes grew wide with terror.  
-“You plan to murder me?”

Gendry chuckled again and shook his head, -“No, Mi´Lady, I plan on bedding you”  
Arya shook her head, -“I don’t want to fuck you”  
-“Much of a choice you have in that matter” his browns knitted and suddenly she felt afraid, before she could act on her emotion he had grabbed her hip and pulled her over to him.

Pressing his naked weight on her they both struggled, Arya struggled to get him away from her and Gendry struggled to get the shoulders of her nightdress off.

-“Stop fighting me, you stubborn little girl” he pinned her arms above her head and gazed down at her as his chest arose and fell from his loud breathing. Crushing her breast down.

-“I wont let you rape me!” Arya tried biting him and kicking him between the legs, but it was pointless, all it did was push her nightgown further up over her bare legs.

-“Listen to me” Gendry hissed, -“You think I´ll enjoy this any more then you? I wont, trust me, I don’t know you and I sure as hell have no idea what our parents will do once they find out we havnt consummated this marriage. Possibly marry us off to worse pairs, you want some old man?”

Arya didn’t answer she just kept her eyes on him, it was a sarcastic move to the irony of what he was proposing, -“I mean, older then me, I may be 19 moons, but you will get a husband worse off and I don’t want an older wife”

-“You mean you wont want an uglier wife then you already got” Arya corrected him now finally understanding his wits. –“Exactly” Gendry confirmed her statement and she tried biting him again which only made him grind his hips down holding her still.

-“Stop it, you are not that bad, alright, I could have gotten worse” he corrected himself and Arya huffed, -“Why thank you, and you are so handsome I´ll have to avert my eyes”

She moved her head to the side to prove her point and felt his body shake above her in laughter, -“If you think about this, in a couple of years we might get a good laugh out of it”

-“Oh, I´m laughing already at the fool you are” Arya wasn’t amused she avoided his gaze all together, until she felt his lips on her neck, and jolted slightly upward with her lower body at the sensation of his wet mouth on her pulse.  
-“What on the Gods names are you doing?”

-“I´m getting you ready” he whispered under his breath as she managed to get her hands out of his grasp, so she could push him off, but was stopped when he pinned her down again, -“Just relax” he added, moving his mouth down the hem of her nightgown.

-“You need to take this off, I cant get to your breasts” he said as he took her small hands in one, then moved one of the shoulders of the nightgown down.

-“Like the devil I will” Arya tried shaking loose.

-“Look” Gendry offered and caught her stare, -“Either you can make this something good, or it will be painful, it´s up to you, but seeing we´re both stuck with each other and in the need of producing an heir in the near future I suggest we just work together”

-“You didn’t even want to lay with me a week ago and now you are saying these things?” Arya hissed and bit her teeth together, -“I´m sorry, I was angry with my father for making this decision for me, but I am more afraid of what he will me if we don’t do as we are told”

-“You will fuck me in fear of getting backhanded by your father”  
-“He has mighty big hands” Gendry answered back, but Arya knew it was a joke, Gendry was to be King one day, if all went well.

-“You are a coward” Arya hissed back and tried squirming away from him, Gendry lost his patience, -“Fine, do as you please”

He used his free hand to tear her nightgown over her naked body, all the way down to her hips, letting the fabric gather around them. Arya fought a brave battle against him as he stilled between her legs, she could feel his member against her cunt. Trying to jerk her hips away was pointless, the only thing she could think of was trying to scream, but nobody would possibly care.

Gendry´s free hand slipped between her legs as he looked down to where he was guiding it, sucking at her breast and slipping his finger over her clit.

Arya gasped and he looked surprised at her reaction, she had in her early adolescence years touched herself, but feared to finish the job or as the working maids called it to reach a hilt. It felt different to have Gendry´s warm, large fingers prodding and rubbing the area, it all felt better. Arya was trying her best not to enjoy his affords it was harder then she thought.

-“If you promise not to kick me, I´d like to get you wetter, it will hurt less if I do” he whispered into her breast, and she nodded her head, thinking that he´d be a fool to let her go.

Smarter then she thought he was he took both of her hands with him and lay his head between her legs, placing her hands on the inside of her inner thighs so she didn’t do exactly what she was planning to.

-“You will enjoy this” he smiled kindly for the first time and Arya´s heart was beating so fast that she couldn’t breathe.

His tongue between her folds and on her clit made her gasp and arch her back up in an involuntarily jerk. Gendry´s eyes followed her reactions as he continued, licking, sucking and making movements with his tongue that she could feel up her spine.

When she was close to seeing stars he stopped, letting her hands go after he saw how relaxed she had gotten, -“You don’t taste so bad” he licked his lips and she blushed.

-“Did you learn that in one off the whore your father has?”  
Gendry chuckled, -“No, I have never been with a woman”

Arya was surprised to say the least, he was of an age where most men would have at least been with one woman, -“What do you mean?”

-“I have been at whore houses, yes, I have also been given plenty advices on what to do”

Arya linked his words together and understood what he meant, this was all second hand advice that the whore´s had given him for his wife.

-“When did you go?”

-“Three days ago” Gendry pulled the rest of her nightgown down her legs and pushed them further open, stilling himself between them, seeing her entire sex exposed to him.

Rubbing himself a couple of times Arya felt cheap, she didn’t even think he´d go to these lengths to hold out with her, that he even had to go to a whore house to get advice.

-“I´m four moons younger then you”  
-“I know” he said without looking at her, he was still rubbing himself, on his knees pulling over her, his eyes still fixated on her sex.

-“This will hurt” he added and rubbed himself between her lips before he pushed into her slowly, Arya grabbed at his arms, -“How do you know that?”  
-“They told me”

-“The whores?” Arya added looking at him as he kept pushing into her further.  
-“Could we not talk about them while I´m inside of you”

-“Why? You are so eager to run to them when you have a wrench of a wife to please” Arya smacked his chest and groaned out in pain when he pushed all the way inside of her.

They didn’t move for a moment as he arched over her, his fingers digging into her thighs, he seemed less pained then she was. –“Gods, this feels good” he bit his bottom lip, moving his head down to her breast, suckling on it again, then he started moving his hips.

Arya wasn’t enjoying it as much as he was, she was trying to focus on something pleasant while the pain was still high and she was trying not to piss herself, which seemed to be her main concern when he was invading her like this.

Gendry´s breathing speeded up and so did his hips, Arya clung to his shoulders and she looked between them, his cock was hard and covered in blood, he was right, there would be blood. The motion of seeing him move in and out of her made her forehead sweat and her insides clench, it felt good now having him like this and she arched her head back.

Gendry came quickly after, her insides felt him warm with his seed and she was relived and disappointed at the same time.  
He folded on top of her, not pulling out, she wanted to ask him to get away from her, but for the first time she´d actually seen him vulnerable. It was a moment to enjoy so she put her hand on his head, letting him catch his breath.

-“Did…” he couldn’t talk and his mouth was dry when he tried, so Gendry looked up at Arya, -“We have to go again, you havnt reached yet”  
Arya shook her head, -“I´ve done my duty”  
-“You plan on making a child by doing this once?”

Arya had heard about the process of baring children, her sister Sansa took about a year before she had her first son. She could see how Gendry´s eyes where working on trying to figure out her thoughts as they wandered back and forth over hers.

-“It hurts” Arya blushed and Gendry slipped his hand back between her legs, his fingers rubbed over her bundle of nerves. –“Close your eyes”

Arya listened, she had already given into this bastard, what more could he possibly pull on from her. Rubbing his fingers slowly over the bundle of hers, she felt him moving in her again, Gendry kissed Arya for the first time.

His lips where warm and she kissed him back, he rubbed her clit before he didn’t have to anymore, the friction between their bodies provided her enough and she twirled her legs around his ass, they moved faster and further, until he spilled into her once more.  
She wasn’t far from seeing stars when he moved away from her rubbing his thumb over her clit and that´s when it happened.

The tingly feeling up her spine, the way her entire back just arose on stand, she grabbed onto the sheets letting out a long and powerful moan. Gendry kneeled over her again, his hand fisted to the side of her hip as he moved himself slowly in and out of her watching the rest of her orgasm play itself out.

When it was over she felt her cheeks flush, her hair was a tussled mess and she noticed she was still holding onto the sheets, gasping.

Gendry was just smiling, seemingly proud, -“I´ll hire you a man to teach you how to sword fight” he said as pulled out of her slowly before laying down next to her.  
-“What?” Arya asked.

-“Your father said you like to fight with swords”  
-“Mhm” Arya sounded back and looked over at him.

-“Next time I want to be on top” she added and turned on her side, feeling the pain between her legs, -“I´m good at riding horses, I doubt you´ll be any different”

Gendry curled up around her, putting his hand gently on her naked hip, -“We can take overseas trips”  
-“I get seasick” Arya lied, and he chuckled into her hair.  
-“We can take a carriage, or just horses, get you some more practice” she felt his sarcasm turn into a warm smile again.  
-“I only want one child” she added and he hugged her now, his strong hand around her tiny waistline, -“Well, it´s a good start”

Before she could correct him, she felt a soft snoring sound in her ear.


End file.
